


Happy Valentine's Day

by Lacklusterswirl



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friend vibes, Gen, Valentine's Day, misunderstandings kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacklusterswirl/pseuds/Lacklusterswirl
Summary: IQ doesn't care too much about Valentine's day, but through a series of unfortunate (or just fortunate) events, she gets her best one yet.





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, themed oneshot. (I haven't edited so we'll see how it looks when I next look at it)

It was the day before Valentine’s Day, and there were a few heartfelt decorations put up around base. Celebrating a day of love while killing, or training to kill has never lost its irony on IQ, but she indulged. Chocolate was always welcome, and she did like the smell of roses, but company was something… interesting to say least.

Sure, she’s had partners in the past, both men and women who wanted this day to be something special, and she… Couldn’t care less. Well, she’s tried – really hard too! It’s just that she used to be obsessed with academics in the past in order to be the best, and when she was in a relationship, she really strived to make every day special, so the thought that every other day was supposed to be mundane while this was supposed to be special somehow, well, it just didn’t make sense.

So, when she plopped down on the bench with a sigh that day to eat with the rest of her team, she quickly noticed that the three men had stopped eating to look at her.

“What? Is there something on my face?” she quickly pulled out her phone to check her reflection.

“No,” Blitz said, like he was expecting her to say something else.

“Aren’t you worried about being alone-” Jäger started to ask, promptly getting cuffed by both other men at the table.

“You idiot!” Bandit hissed.

Blitz just glared, “Why would you say that!”

“B-but-!”

Bandit stood up, pushing his chair back as he did, and promptly started dragging Jäger out of the room before the engineer could say anything else.

“What was that about?” IQ frowned slightly. She would have to check up on him later to make sure that Bandit didn’t permanently scar him or something.

Blitz quickly shook his head. “No, probably nothing. You know how those two are.” IQ just raised her eyebrows. _Like you aren’t part of that,_ she thought.

That wasn’t the only interesting part of her day though. Her parents called her to inquire about one of her cousin’s choice of paying off her student debt, only for it to lead into an argument. “Look, let me live my life! This doesn’t concern anyone but us! I can handle myself!”

It prompted Blitz to give her a startled look from his pule of paperwork. He didn’t ask if anything was wrong though, something she appreciated. However, she would’ve preferred that he dig a little deeper than give her worried glances that only served to annoy her further.

The next unfortunate thing happening was when she was in the gym with Bandit, doing some training with knife skills. At some point, Kapkan had challenged them, and on IQ’s turn, she barely dodged in time to avoid getting hit. Instead, her favourite green workout outfit got cut, and despite the look of horror on Kapkan’s face, she was ok with it. It might’ve been time to retire the pre-2000’s outfit anyways, and this was the perfect excuse to go shopping. That didn’t stop her from cursing loudly and in German to prolong the poor hunter’s guilt.

Later that day, Twitch was doing maintenance on Lion’s drone. There was an issue with both one of the propellers and the actual programming itself. Lion had been taken off all training schedules in the meantime, which meant that he was now in the workshop looking quite sullen compared how he normally was. That meant a lot of restlessness, which then led to him pacing the room. On his most recent lap, as he sat down in his chair again and stretched backwards, he knocked IQ’s scanner off its stand and shattered the screen. The entire workshop fell silent as IQ looked at her gadget from the printer.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention and – I’ll fix it! I promise I’ll-”

“If you touched it, it wouldn’t be called fixing. You’d only break it more,” she sighed in defeat. The day just… It was testing her, that much was sure.

The worst part was that the other GSG 9 members wouldn’t stop staring at her throughout dinner. She had enough.

“Look, I don’t know what I did to deserve this sort of treatment from your three, but I swear to god, if you aren’t normal by tomorrow, I’m ignoring you all for the rest of the week!” With that, she stormed off.

The next morning, she woke up to some light tapping at her door. Groggily, she got out of her bed and opened the door. When she saw no one there, she poked her head out into the hallway, just to catch Blitz’s back as it turned a corner.

What where they doing now?

She practically stumbled after him until she got to his room, and knocked on the door.

“Happy Valentine’s day!” Bandit and Blitz were holding up a banner with the words sloppily scrawled on. Meanwhile, Jäger was throwing rose petals into the air.

“It’s a special time,” Blitz started.

“And you look like you-”

Bandit gave Jäger another light slap to the back of his head. “What he meant to say was that you’re a great teammate, and we didn’t want you to be left out today.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, inwardly forgiving them for waking her up so early. It was a genuinely thoughtful present that didn’t involve any injury, and only god knows how rarely _that_ happens.

“Here, I bought you your favourite flowers and some chocolate,” Blitz handed her a heart shaped box and a bouquet.

Bandit held up a… dry cleaning bag? “I know you love your workout outfit, and were upset that Kapkan ripped it, but it’s pretty much brand new again!”

“You didn’t sew it, did you?” She joked, peering into the bag. True to form, it really was sewed up back together again. And while part of her was sorry that she wouldn’t get to buy something new, she _did_ love this one, and there were no rules against owning more clothes.

“Oh, no. Zofia saw me struggling and offered to help.”

“Thank god.” She heard Blitz mutter under his breath.

Jäger approached last with a messily wrapped gift. “I know I can’t make it look very pretty, but I promise it works!”

It was her scanner again, and it was fixed! The screen was replaced, and even the wrist portion was adjusted so that one stupid bit of material stopped poking into her during missions.

“Thank you! But how did you get a new screen? Those normally take a-”

“I had actually planned on gifting the screen to you earlier, since it’s more durable than the one you used to use. When Lion broke it, I thought it’d be good to just put it on myself. I also-”

“Fixed the wrist piece, we get it,” Bandit interrupted with an eye roll. “You’ve said this so much, even I could explain how you did it.”

Jäger pouted. Instead of letting the teasing continue, she quickly gave each one of them a hug. “Thanks, honestly, for all this. I’m just surprised you guys did anything at all? You’ve never done this before, so why this year?”

“You looked upset at breakfast yesterday,” Blitz started. “Then I heard your argument on the phone defending your boyfriend.”

“At training, you looked and sounded like you were going to kill Kapkan right then,” Bandit smirked.

Jäger just shrugged. “You looked like you were going to cry when Lion broke you drone. Plus, I heard Twitch chew him out in French afterwards, so it must’ve been really bad.”

Huh.

“Well, I normally don’t like Valentine’s day, which is why I wasn’t happy to see the decorations. The call I had with my parents was about this incident when I first graduated and my cousin paid off my student loans. I’ve since paid him back, but my parents won’t stop chastising me for it. I really wasn’t angry about the outfit. I thought it’d be a great excuse to get a new one, and I thought it was funny watching Kapkan that scared. And the scanner… well, that one was disappointing, but just a one-off I’d assume.”

Throughout her explanation, the others were nodding their heads along with her, confused expressions slowly changing to understanding as she went on.

“Honestly,” she started, “I’m more surprised that you spent so long planning this for me. You know I’m alright with just some good wishes. What about your partners?”

All three men froze.

Oh.

Oh boy…


End file.
